Baby Is Someone Else Calling You Baby?
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Regina and Emma were dating but then Regina wanted some space. Emma gave it to her but after a few days Emma sees Regina with Graham. So what is going on? Find out and please review


Disclaimer: I don't own any Once Upon A Time Characters and this story just came to me so enjoy.

Baby Is Someone Else Calling You Baby?

Emma Swan was driving down Story Brooke when she saw Regina in the passenger side of Graham's truck; she stopped on the curve and wiped a tear from her eyes. For 6 months now Regina and Emma were dating until one day Regina wanted some space. Emma agreed because she respected Regina and didn't want to seem clingy. Then two days later after Emma gave Regina her space the town started whispering saying that Graham was over at Regina's house late at night. Emma didn't want to believe that Regina would do this to her but after seeing her in Graham's truck like that and smiling that smile she guess Regina moved on. She drove her bug to Granny's Diner and got a beer and started drinking her sorrows away. To her dismay she saw Regina and Graham there and Emma was about to leave when she heard Granny say"Alright folks it is Karaoke Night who wants to go first?"

"I will", Emma said as she jumped on the stage and told the band what song to play.

_ I saw a truck backing out of your drive_

_ You were sitting in the passenger side_

_ Messin' with the radio, you had your sunglasses on._

_ I pulled over because I couldn't believe_

_ Two weeks ago that was you and me_

_ Riding down these old back roads, singing our songs_

_ Now everybody round our town's has been whisperin_

_ A tear in your eye says I should have been listenin'_

Emma stared right at Regina watching her eyes grow wide and her face losing color as a tear did run down her face.

_Baby is someone else calling you baby_

_ It's driving me crazy_

_ This bein in the dark_

_ Goodbye ain't never easy_

_ So break it to me hard_

_ If you're over my love girl_

_ Lay it on my heart_

_ Don't try to save me_

_ Is someone else calling you baby?_

Emma kept staring at Regina as a tear fell from Emma's eye as she sang the next verse.

_You wanted time and you wanted your space_

_ So I backed off, did whatever it takes_

_ Never really thought you were that ready for moving along_

_ Now I ain't leaving till I hear you say what's going on_

_ It'll be what it will be, it's either him or me_

_ Give me the word and girl I'm gone_

When Emma sang that verse she saw Regina shaking her head no and shedding tears.

_Baby is someone else calling you baby_

_ It's driving me crazy_

_ This bein in the dark_

_ Goodbye ain't never easy_

_ So break it to me hard_

_ If you're over my love girl_

_ Lay it on my heart_

_ Don't try to save me_

_ Is someone else calling you baby?_

Emma was now crying as she stared at Regina who remained motionless. Emma had her answer so as her heart broke in two she sang the last verse.

_ No goodbye ain't never easy_

_ So break it to me hard_

_ If you're over my love girl_

_ Lay it on my heart_

_ Don't try to save me_

_ Is someone else calling you baby?_

_ No, don't try to save me_

_ Is someone else calling you baby?_

_ Is someone else calling you baby?_

As the song ended Emma jumped off the stage and walked outside to her car. She got in and began to drive away from Story Brooke with her stuff in the back seat. She already turned in her badge and left Henry a note goodbye and gave it to Mary Margret to give to him. She was sobbing so hard as she came to the _Now Leaving Story Brooke _sign. Out of nowhere Regina's black Mercedes sprang out in front of Emma's bug, The blonde got out in confusion as she was wondering why Regina was here. Regina got out of her car and was still shedding tears.

"What are you doing mph", Emma began but was caught off by Regina's lips. Regina held her tight as deepened the kiss. When Regina let go Emma was in shock as she just stood there in silence.

"Emma please don't leave me", Regina begged.

"But I thought you wanted Graham", Emma replied flatly.

"No you got it all wrong I wasn't dating Graham he was helping me figure out my relationship with you", Regina stated.

"What?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"After I told you I wanted some space I was so miserable that I didn't know if you wanted me or not. Then Graham came by the house a few times to watch Henry so I could figure it out. Then when we went to Granny's your song made me realize that you wanted me just as much as I wanted you", Regina replied as she wiped a tear away.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't know how much I wanted you so you made me go through hell believing that you were seeing Graham but all this time you weren't", Emma said angrily. She loved Regina with all her heart and she couldn't believe that Regina didn't know how much she cared for her.

"Emma I was scared okay I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you but I was so scared", Regina cried.

"What were you so scared of Regina?" Emma asked calmly.

"That I would lose you that if we were still together I might say something offensive or we might have an argument and you would leave forever and I couldn't have that", Regina said through sobs. Emma held her tight as she kissed her forehead.

"Listen Regina my running days are over because I love you and Henry and I will do anything to keep this relationship going", Emma stated firmly.

"I love you so much Emma Swan", Regina said as she kissed the blondes lips.

"I love you two baby now let's go home", Emma said as they drove back into town.

The End


End file.
